


In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard discovers Teyla and Rodney have ‘plans’ that don’t include him and he’s determined to find out what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 Teyla Ficathon, for natacup82. 
> 
> Originally posted June 2006

IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY

“I’ve already told you that box is mine.” Rodney bounced impatiently; the sergeant in charge of the cargo bay on the Daedalus moved about as slow as his southern drawl.

“Now Doctor McKay, there are procedures to be followed.” 

Rodney squinted at the man’s name tag as he shuffled over with a clipboard, plucking a pen he had tucked behind his ear and chewing thoughtfully on the end. He wasn’t sure if the hick act was just done to drive him crazy or if the Sergeant really was as slow as molasses in the summer time. “Yes, well, Sergeant Feldson—“

“That’s Chief Master Sergeant, Doctor,” Feldson drawled. “But you can just call me Chief.”

“Yes, well…Chief,” Rodney said the title with the just slightest amount of disdain, “if I can just sign for the box?”

“Sure, Doc.” Feldson handed over the clipboard and offered the well-chewed pen.

“Ah, thanks…” Rodney fumbled in his pocket. “I have my own.”

Feldson didn’t appear too put out. “Suit yourself.” He tucked the pen back behind his ear and strolled back over to the corner where his box sat, stacked with dozens of other boxes all awaiting their owners. Rodney hurriedly scribbled his name on the paper and then somehow managed to grab his box while simultaneously handing the clipboard back to Feldson. 

It was awkward and the box weighed more than he remembered, but he wasn’t about to exhibit any weakness; there was nothing those Air Force types liked better than to make fun of the scientists. He’d been waiting too long for the contents of that box to risk antagonizing Feldson…well, not anymore than he already had. Muttering a quick thanks, Rodney squeezed past the others still waiting to retrieve their cargo.

It was a long walk back to his quarters, especially carrying a box that obscured most of his vision, but he finally made it. Once inside the calm and quiet of his room, he set the box down on his bed and just looked at it for a long moment. It was pure indulgence to bring the DVD’s to Atlantis with him, but he hadn’t had the time to burn them to a hard drive, so he’d boxed them up instead; he’d made a promise and he preferred to keep his promises.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John pulled his towel out of his gym bag and wiped the sweat off the back of his neck. Teyla looked as cool and calm as ever. It annoyed him to no end that she barely broke a sweat during their workouts. Tossing his towel onto the bag, he grabbed the bottle of water and took a long drink. He was just about to offer his water to her when McKay’s tinny sounding voice broke into his ear. 

“Teyla? McKay here. Answer please.”

John frowned, holding the bottle poised in mid-air. “This is Sheppard, McKay,” he answered, with just the faintest hint of annoyance coloring his voice. “Teyla is on channel two, remember?”

“Oh right, sorry.” 

John grimaced when static filled his ear and immediately pulled the earpiece out. Teyla looked puzzled, but then she paused, her whole body stilling and he knew Rodney had found the correct channel. Her face lit up with a tender smile and she turned away, walking toward the window. He was curious, why would Rodney be calling Teyla? They weren’t scheduled for a mission until later on in the week and they’d all be together tomorrow for the daily briefing. Curious, he edged a bit closer to her, just catching what ended up being the final part of their conversation.

“Very well, I will be there tonight.”

She turned and caught him, so John immediately adopted what he hoped was a casual pose. He could tell she wasn’t fooled, the slight hint of laughter in her eyes gave that away. But she didn’t say anything, merely took the water bottle he still clutched in his hand. John watched stupidly as she opened it and then drank, allowing himself to be momentarily fascinated by her slender throat as she swallowed. 

“Thank you,” she said, handing it back to him.

He took it, still stupidly staring at her—which she thankfully ignored and gathered her gear instead. “So,” he finally found his voice, detouring to his gym bag and picking it up when it looked like she was going to leave. “What was that about?” He inwardly winced, he so hadn’t been going to ask that question, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Doctor McKay has something he wishes to show me,” was all she said, walking past him through the door.

John stopped, not quite sure he’d heard her correctly. Rodney had something to show Teyla? “Uh, that’s nice,” he managed to stutter, hurrying after her when she obviously wasn’t going to elaborate any further; his tactician’s mind already racing through strategies to discover exactly what Doctor Rodney McKay could have to show one Teyla Emmagan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rodney hastily stuffed a pile of dirty clothes into his closet and surveyed his small living area. It looked presentable; the bed was neatly made and there wasn’t anything on the floor anymore. He normally wouldn’t have entertained anyone in his private quarters, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to open himself to the mockery that the planned evening’s events might inspire. And while he normally couldn’t care less about what others thought of him—especially the military types—this was something special. Teyla deserved to have her first experience unsullied by the boorish behavior of the unenlightened.

He’d raided the kitchen and gathered what he hoped was an array of snacks that Teyla would like. He knew she liked the orange soda pop and the Daedalus had brought back a new supply. And he seemed to recall that she liked fruit, so he’d grabbed a few apples, several oranges and a bunch of grapes. He had briefly considered popcorn, but then decided that would be too Sheppard like. As for himself, well, he had a fresh supply of potato chips, Hershey’s milk chocolate candy bars and Mountain Dew; he’d be just fine.

Rodney rubbed his hands together nervously and then just as suddenly stopped when he realized what he was doing. He wasn’t nervous, it wasn’t like this was a date or anything. This was something he and Teyla had planned for months, well not exactly planned…but it had just been assumed that once he had access to his DVD’s—the chime outside his door sounded, interrupting his thoughts. 

With one final look around his room, Rodney tugged his shirt into place and opened the door. “Teyla! Please, come in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John peered around the corner but promptly ducked back under cover when he heard footsteps approaching, pressing his back against the wall. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to catch him lurking in the hallways of Atlantis. It had been bad enough when Ronon had jogged by, the amused glint in the big man’s eyes the only indication that he suspected why John was staking out the usually quiet hallway where most of the scientists were housed. 

The footsteps faded and John relaxed momentarily, until the sound of more people approaching from his six forced him to abandon his current position. Slipping into the main hallway—

“Colonel Sheppard?” Kate Brown stood poised outside an open door halfway down the hall. “Are you…” she paused, clearly not sure what to say before adding, “lost?”

“Ah, no,” John stammered, trying to exude an air of confidence and belonging. “As a matter of fact, I was just on my way to see Doctor McKay.”

“Umm…that’s his door.” Kate pointed to the door behind him.

John inwardly winced but managed to look surprised, stepping back surveying the door. “Why, so it is. Thanks,” he added, smiling and waiting until a very puzzled looking Doctor Brown disappeared into her quarters. John relaxed, that had been close but then he heard the sound of running footsteps, which could only be Ronon returning, which resulted in a surge of unaccustomed panic; which could be the only possible explanation why the door to McKay’s room suddenly slid open. 

He hadn’t meant to open it…but now that it was open. “Ah, hi.” 

Two faces popped up in unison as John stepped into the dim room, the door silently sliding shut behind him. It didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust to the low level of light in the room and he simply stood there, not quite believing his eyes. They were on McKay’s bed; a laptop perched on Rodney’s knees while Teyla sat cross-legged next to him. The glow from the laptop illuminated the small area of the bed, which was littered with an amazing array of potato chip bags, candy wrappers—and on the bedside table were at least three Mountain Dew cans and at least as many orange sodas. John just stared at the two of them as they stared in silence back at him, the only sound in the room the audio from the computer.

“No…I am your father.”

“What?” John burst out. “You’re watching Star Wars?”

“Yes,” Rodney replied sharply, poking a button on the keyboard before shifting it of his lap. “And just what business is it of yours?” Rodney scooted off the bed, bags and papers rustling, while Teyla settled back, a half smile playing on her lips. Rodney however, was in full rant mode. “And just what are you doing in here anyway? These are my private quarters and if I want to invite someone to watch some DVDs, it’s my business and certainly not the business of the base’s military commander.”

John barely heard a word of Rodney’s excited babbling, his brain still trying to wrap around one thing. “You’re watching a science fiction movie?”

Rodney looked almost embarrassed then. “Yes, well…Teyla—“

“I wished to learn about this science fiction and Doctor McKay kindly offered to share his knowledge of the subject.”

By this time John had seen the pile of DVDs on the floor by the bed. “I should have figured you for a sci-fi geek, McKay,” he commented, brushing past Rodney and scooping up a handful of the DVDs. He read their titles out one by one before tossing them down onto the bed. “The Wrath of Khan, The Return of the Jedi, Spaceballs?” he looked at McKay and raised an eyebrow.

“Mel Brooks is a genius—“

“Uh huh,” John turned back to the DVDs. “Galaxy Quest….say, are you like those kids? Do you dress up and go to conventions?”

“No,” Rodney snapped, grabbing the offending DVD out of his hand. “I merely enjoy a good science fiction movie.” 

“You really wanted to learn about science fiction?” he asked Teyla. “If the people on Earth knew what we face out here everyday, they wouldn’t be calling this stuff ‘fiction’.”

Teyla smiled. “I do not believe I have ever encountered any Jedi Knights in the Pegasus Galaxy.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure those creatures we saw on Macaria are cousins of the Ewoks.” John picked up a half empty bag of potato chips off the bed and tossed them at McKay, sitting down next to Teyla.

“Ewoks?” she asked, her voice curious.

“In the next movie.” He looked at McKay then, who stood glowering at the side of the bed clutching the bag of chips. “So? Are we going to finish the movie?” When Rodney just stood there glaring at him, John wondered for a moment if he’d pushed the other man too far.

“Please, Rodney.” Teyla patted the bed next to her. “I wish to see how the Rebel Alliance triumphs over the Empire.”

“Very well,” McKay finally huffed, the bed jostling as he picked up the laptop and sat back down next to Teyla. His finger moved deftly on the touch pad and John waited expectantly for the image of Luke and Darth Vader to once more spring into action when Rodney abruptly stopped and gave him a pointed look. “And not one more word out of you. Teyla deserves to see the whole series unspoiled by your glib comments.”

“But—“

“Ahhh!” Rodney picked up the laptop, looking for all intents and purposes as if he was going to get up and leave. “What did I say? Not another word or you can leave right now.”

John looked at Rodney—who looked deadly serious—and then at Teyla, whose eyes were dancing with laughter. It was certainly a dilemma. Did he risk getting kicked out and leaving Rodney and Teyla all cozy watching Star Wars or did he refrain from baiting Rodney? He was just about to open his mouth and make a smart comment when he felt Teyla’s hand rest lightly on his knee and give it a gentle squeeze.

“Rodney, please…I think we can rely on Colonel Sheppard to exercise restraint.”

Pleasantly surprised by the warmth that flowed through him with her touch, John decided maybe it would be worth being quiet. Putting on his most sincere look, John made a zipping motion over his mouth and then crossed his heart.

“You promise?” Rodney asked, still looking unconvinced.

Teyla’s hand, which for some reason still rested on his knee, tightened. “He promises.”

John immediately nodded and McKay appeared to relax, at least as much as he ever relaxed, settling back down and resting the laptop on Teyla’s lap this time. With the usual amount of flourish, Rodney pressed ‘Play’ and the DVD started. It took all of John’s self-control to remain quiet during the rest of the fight scene between Luke and Darth, but with the soft press of Teyla’s body next to his and the warmth of her hand on his thigh, he figured he could keep his mouth shut.

And then in a move almost as bold as Luke letting go and falling through the interior of the Cloud City, John rested his hand on top of Teyla’s…and then he smiled when she slowly turned her hand and laced her fingers with his.

THE END


End file.
